Kill Me, Heal Me
by blessifier
Summary: A wealthy businessman, an animal lover, a pheromonal grown man, a suicidal teenager, a sassy fangirl, and a dangerous man who bears the most pain. All personalities are clashed into one individual named Natsume Hyuuga as he learns to balance his mental disorder with his life and with a personal psychiatrist.


**Chapter 1**

 _Dissociative Identity Disorder_

~hypothesized to be caused by severe childhood trauma that creates a mental split or "dissociation" as a defense against that trauma

~different personalities that occur are called alters

~develop separately and in adulthood help the victim deal with stress by expressing resentment

~patient possesses two or more selves and each identity has it's own mood, memories, behaviors, and experiences

* * *

The raven-haired male strolled across an empty street. He switched from street to map, finally arriving at a house that loomed over his figure. He attempted to knock, only to see the door was slightly opened.

Natsume peered into the dark room, his red eyes scanning the surroundings. The room eerily stood silent as the door creaked open. A few bugs skittered past, dancing across the edges as something gleamed dangerously in the darkness.

"Hello?" he called out. "…Anna? I have the homework you've missed for Macroeconomics…Koko told me to come over."

He ventured into the unlocked house with a hesitant foot…then another. No response was heard, but he could hear something muffled, possibly pained and melancholy. A toy car sat besides the hooded window, still. He clutched onto the packet and shuffled them into a neat pile, placing them on a coffee table.

Something in his mind jolted, and he grunted in surprise. Everything resembled that dream.

However, Natsume pushed it aside and walked deeper into the forlorn house. Some Christmas lights were hung up, yet they weren't plugged in – only draped awkwardly across the stairs and strangling a Christmas tree. In the dark, everything seemed dead for the nearing holiday spirit.

"Anna!" he called out again. "You need to go back to school. Your absence is –"

Before Natsume realized it, a yell appeared behind him, and a blazing smash of pain blossomed on the side of his head. He gasped, stumbling and crashing into the coffee table. A stream of blood ran down his cheek.

A hand gruffly snagged his collar and pushed him up against the wall. Natsume could see two gleaming eyes – ravenous, merciless. He could feel the winter chill enter his spine as his mind dragged deeper into a dark abyss.

 _What's..happeni – No…_ he thought. _I can't let it out. I can't…_

"Whadda think yer doing?! Calling out that bitch's name!" the man roared, pushing Natsume harder against the wall. "School mah ass! She stays here under mah control! Mah daughtah!"

"I…" he tried before the man flung him across the room like a rag doll. He crashed through multiple chairs before colliding with the wall. His crimson red eyes struggled to open in the dizziness. His breath quickened as his heart hammered against his rib cage. He saw two feet walking, distancing themselves closer…and closer.

Natsume's mind exploded. It was as if something clicked…something déjà vu. The footsteps and the shadows burst into familiarity. Even the Christmas toys that lay broken on the sides flared his memories. They all pointed to the one scene he could never erase-something unreachable yet permanently engraved in his nightmares. He could see it in front of him. His five-year old self that sat in the corner of the room, collapsing in fear as a prominent silhouette came closer and closer. They were alone. Yet for some reason, he could hear a child whispering to him, kissing his eardrums with feathers.

 _Play with me._

He groaned as a foot smashed into his stomach. His throat gurgled as he spat up liquid – a mixture of blood and saliva. The male gasped for air as the mysterious grown man cackled.

 _Don't leave me._

The world was fading beneath him. He could feel the mark etching onto his skin, revealing another's presence. He desperately fought against it, reaching for the pills in his jacket. However, another foot jammed into his hand, and Natsume howled in pain. The prescription flew away. It was gone.

It was his last hope. He watched the container fly far away before he crashed into another set of chairs, instantly unconscious.

A sob broke out upstairs. A pink-haired girl covered her mouth as tears silently crawled to the ground. Her own skin was patched with bruises and cuts. She whimpered and hugged herself, rocking back and forth.

"Not so tough, are yah?!" The man spat at Natsume's figure, probing him with a metal bat. "Go back to yer own world, rich boy!" He stopped to tilt his head up the stairs, causing the girl to flinch from his stare. "Hey bitch, git him outta here!"

The girl remained in her spot, rocking back and forth. Everything below her was devastation. She could see a dark pool forming beside Natsume's head. She could see her father's piercing gaze. She could see the ruins of her attempt to decorate for Christmas.

"What are yah waitin' for?! Git him out!" he shrieked, echoing through the dead house.

The echo died away as the man and the girl looked at each other. Something else twitched. Eventually, the figure on the ground trembled in laughter. Anna's eyes widened as she watched Natsume pick himself up.

"Is that…how you treat your daughter?" A deep voice now drawled. It was interrupted by a groan and a stream of curses before the raven-haired male lifted his head. His head then tilted to the side, and as he opened his eyes, the beautiful crimson orbs faded to jet-black. A distinguishing snake-like mark crawled up his neck as his mouth curved into a smirk.

The man teetered back in surprise, stumbling across a few pieces of debris. The raven-haired male stepped closer before cracking his neck.

"You'll have to excuse Natsume for being unbearably weak," he sighed before glaring humorously at the confused and frightened abuser. He looked up at the girl – who was also perplexed – then back to the male.

"But don't worry," he smirked as he readied his fist, "I, Rei Serio, will destroy you."

* * *

 **A/N: Happy holidaayys? :D Totally missed to say MERRY XMAS. Late by two days? Yeah qq. This was just for fun. Cuz why not make Natsume have multiple personalities? Eyyyyy~ Totally reference to Kill Me, Heal Me THE KDRAMA**

 **This was just an experimental one, as most of the people who follow me would want _Her Gaming Life in GA_ ****to be updated. For that reason, it is very short in comparison to my other stories. Anyways, it would be nice to know your thoughts. C:**

 **Edit: Shoutout to reviewer xoxo12 for correcting me about the disorder C: Thank you! I shall use that terminology from now on. And I shall study that DSM if I have a piqued interest in continuing this!**


End file.
